I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window for a top of a convertible vehicle and, in particular, to a replaceable window for a convertible vehicle which has sufficient flexibility to facilitate efficient folding and storage of the convertible top.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide proper visibility in a convertible vehicle, at least one window which forms a part of the convertible top is necessary. However, the typical convertible top fixedly mounts the window within an opening in the top. Depending upon the flexibility of the material used, the window material may be sewn, glued, or otherwise bonded directly to the top material. Still other constructions utilize a rigid window pane secured to the top material using a molding member. The disadvantage of such constructions becomes apparent when the window requires replacement because of a tear, breakage, discoloration, or other deformation. In many instances, a whole new top is required because the window cannot be separated from the top material nor easily replaced.